Lelouch, I'm Pregnant
by Windrises
Summary: C. C.'s news puts her and Lelouch into an awkward, confusing situation. C. C. hopes to forget about the situation, but Lelouch has something else in mind.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge started hopping to the living room. After crashing into his new grandfather clock, he looked at the time. It was 4:30 p.m. He started dancing to C. C., who was sitting on the couch. He tripped over some magazines, which he had left on the floor, and fell into C. C.'s arms. He had an embarrassed look on his face, while saying, "I'm sorry about this."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I don't mind you falling into my arms."

Lelouch got up and started prancing to his jacket. He turned around and said, "I will have to get going."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I have a small meeting with the Black Knights. Not all of the members will be there, but our topic is something I've been waiting to address."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch answered, "Diethard Ried. That guy won't stop causing us problems."

C. C. barely understood why Lelouch kept Diethard around. Diethard was a self-obsessed jerk, who was willing to put Lelouch and his teammates into trouble, for his own amusement. Despite all that, Lelouch insisted on keeping Diethard around, because he was the country's best newsman and broadcaster.

Lelouch looked back at C. C. and said, "I'm going to be gone for a few hours, so you'll have to take care of dinner."

C. C. replied, "Okay, I might make a few pizzas."

Lelouch said, "You wanna have more pizza?" C. C. smiled and nodded. Lelouch sarcastically said, "What a rare event. Thankfully, there's some pizza coupons, that are under the phonebook. You can save my money, by using those coupons. You've already wasted thousand of my dollars, on pizza."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry I keep gobbling your money away."

Lelouch responded, "You fill my heart with love, so it's a fair deal." He kissed her and walked out.

C. C. tossed the phonebook away and started looking at the pizza coupons. One of the coupons involved getting ten pizzas, for twenty dollars! The pizzas, that C. C. caught, usually cost eight dollars, so she couldn't resist this deal. She quickly ran to the phone and dialed the number.

A pizza employee, who was struggling to stay awake, sighed and angrily grabbed the phone. He asked, "What do you want?"

C. C. had an excited tone in her voice, while saying, "I'll have ten pizzas."

The employee angrily sighed and asked, "Ten?! Why can't you order one or two?!"

C. C. answered, "Just do your job, please."

The employee replied, "Fine, I'll make those crappy pizzas and have a stupid employee deliver them."

C. C. responded, "Okay, you grouch." The employee got off the phone and broke the phone in half. He walked to one of the employees and told him the order. Afterwards, he started taking a nap in the kitchen, while using the cash register as a pillow.

C. C. was so excited about the pizza, that she started acting like Lelouch and did a serious of goofy dances. She even put on a blue cape and did Batman's iconic batsui dance. While shaking her hips around, she heard a knock on the door. She stopped dancing and started walking to the door.

After opening it, a pizza employee came in and dropped off the pizzas. The employee said, "That'll cost eighty-dollars."

C. C. had a proud smile on her face, while saying, "Actually, it's only going to cost twenty-dollars." She handed a twenty and the coupon, to the employee. The employee reacted, by saying a countless amount of curse words. C. C. smirked, while closing the door.

C. C. opened one of the pizza boxes. She used a napkin, to contain her drool. She was excited, that she got ten pizzas. However, she figured she should have some self-control. She walked to the mirror and said, "I need to stay under control and not eat all ten of the pizzas. I should only eat one or two. I can save the rest for leftovers. After all, eating ten, in one night, would be terrible for my stomach and would be an irresponsible waste of Lelouch's money."

C. C. went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates and a drink. Afterwards, she started eating a bunch of pizza. After eating an entire pizza, she thought she should stop. However, she lost her self-control and ate a second pizza. As the night going on, she kept trying to resist eating more pizza, but she felt she couldn't do that. It was so delicious and captivating, that she kept gobbling more pizza. Before the night was over, C. C. had eaten all ten pizzas.

C. C. looked at her stomach and said, "Oh crap, my belly's become so big." Because she ate so much pizza, her belly was bigger than ever. She walked to the scale and found out, that she had gained a few dozen pounds. She angrily sighed, while saying, "I ought to be ashamed. Instead of eating lightly, I ate ten pizzas. Since I gained weight so fast, I hope I'll quickly lose it. Maybe by tomorrow morning, I'll go back to my normal weight. I don't want Lelouch to find out, about the mess I got myself into."

By the time, Lelouch got home, C. C. wasn't in the living room. Lelouch walked around, while saying, "C. C., where are you?"

C. C. answered, "I'm in my bedroom."

Lelouch asked, "How about coming out and hanging out with me?"

C. C. nervously answered, "I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep."

Lelouch asked, "Can you open the door, so I can give you a proper goodbye?"

C. C. said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling that great." She pretended to cough.

Lelouch replied, "Okay then." Lelouch was concerned about C. C. Even though he thought C. C. was sick, Lelouch still wanted to give C. C. a goodnight kiss. However, he wanted to respect her privacy, so he left her alone.

The next morning, C. C. got out of bed, while hoping that she had lost a bunch of weight. She looked at her bedroom mirror and saw that she hadn't lost much of the weight. She sighed, while wondering what she was supposed to do. She walked to her closer and put on a bunch of coats. She hoped that would cover her belly.

C. C. went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Lelouch came by, while wearing a blue bathrobe. He saw that C. C. was wearing her pajamas, along with five coats. Lelouch that was a strange choice of wardrobe, so he walked up to her, and asked, "Why are you wearing that?"

C. C. tried to hide her nervous feelings, by making a joke. She asked, "Why am I wearing this? Because I have decency."

Lelouch folded his arms and said, "Being properly dressed is great and all, but isn't wearing five coats is overkill, don't you think?"

C. C. smirked and replied, "Better than just wearing a bathrobe."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and said, "First off, I'm going to go get dressed. Second off, I'm expecting you to take those coats off."

A few minutes later, Lelouch returned to the living room, while wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He looked around and saw C. C. She was trying to hide under the couch, but Lelouch ran to her and saw her belly. He asked, "What happened to your belly?"

C. C. was upset, because she didn't want to answer that question. In order to keep her dignity, she decided to lie about the situation. Her lie was desperate, but she hoped it would save her. She said, "Lelouch, I'm pregnant."

Lelouch's eyebrows were raised, while nervously asking, "What? How could that be possible? Who's the father?"

C. C. put her hand on her chin, while trying to make the lie more convincing. She said, "You see, witches, such as myself, magically become pregnant. It's a type of sorcery, that can't be explained. When that happens, the witch must give the child to a nice foster family, so they can be given a proper childhood. There is no father and I barely count as a mother. In a few days, maybe longer, things will be back to normal."

Lelouch barely knew what to say. He still looked shocked, because of what C. C. had told him. He tried to understand the situation, while saying, "I see. If that's the way things have to be, I won't judge or comment." He was hoping he could change the subject. Thankfully, he and C. C. had a meeting to go to, so he said, "We better finish getting ready. We have a meeting with the Black Knights." C. C. nodded, while being glad the conversation was over.

An hour later, Lelouch, dressed as Zero, was at the Black Knights' meeting, along with C. C. Zero looked at his teammates, while asking, "What topics should we be discussing?"

Diethard Ried raised his hand and said, "There's a matter, that deserves our attention. I found out there was a group meeting, which I wasn't invited to."

Zero replied, "That may be true, but that's not something we should be focusing on."

Diethard responded, "Hold on there, Zero. I'm one of the team's most important members. The fact I wasn't invited, is something that should be frowned upon. If I may be so bold, I don't think this team can thrive, without my amazing contributions."

Kallen replied, "Since Diethard's being bold, I'm going to be the same thing. Diethard isn't a good addition to the team and I think he should be kicked out. If not, he should get demoted."

Diethard shook his head and proudly said, "I've done such a good job, that I deserve a promotion."

During the meeting, Kallen noticed how Zero and C. C. were avoiding looking at each other. She also noticed, that C. C. looked very nervous and confused. She could tell something was up, so she planned on finding out the truth.

After the meeting was over, C. C. started walking to one of the hallways, of the Black Knights' hideout. Kallen followed her and asked, "What's going on?"

C. C. asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kallen answered, "I can tell you have a problem and it seems to be something, that you can't share with Lelouch. You need to share what's going on and I'm one of the few people you can trust, so you can count on me."

C. C. sighed. Kallen had become her friend, so she decided to tell her what happened. After telling her, about the pizzas and the lies, she said, "That's why my stomach looks better."

Kallen replied, "Oh, I see, but C. C., that was a terrible lie. It's unfair to Lelouch. Plus, it's absurd. Does he actually think you got pregnant, because of witchery?"

C. C. nodded and responded, "Lelouch has quite the imagination."

Kallen asked, "How are you going to get out of this situation?"

C. C. answered, "I'm going to tell him, that I took the child to a foster. That way, he can forget about this situation."

Meanwhile, Diethard walked by Zero. He noticed that Zero was looking at cribs and baby toys, on his cellphone, so he asked, "What's going on?"

Zero answered, "I probably shouldn't tell you, because you're in love with gossip."

Diethard smugly said, "Actually, that's a good reason to tell me. Since I love gossip so much, I'm going to keep spying on you, until I find out your secrets."

Zero replied, "Fair enough." Zero told Diethard, about C. C. becoming pregnant.

Diethard looked shocked, while saying, "Wow, this is quite the story. So, is she going to give the baby to a foster family?"

Zero replied, "That's what most witches do, but I think she and I should raise the baby. Being a dad sounds scary, but if it's C. C.'s baby, I wouldn't want anybody else raising it." He looked at Diethard and said, "I know you love spreading gossip, but please keep this a secret." Diethard nodded, but despite that, he started texting Zero's teammates.

When Lelouch and C. C. got home, Lelouch looked at C. C. and said, "There's an important mater, that we need to talk about."

C. C. nervously asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch gently rubbed C. C.'s belly, while saying, "C. C., I know it's procedure, for witches to give their children away, but I don't think we should do that."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch shyly said, "C. C., I want us to raise the baby. I've never wanted to have kids, but I couldn't let a kid, that you gave birth to, go to someone else. You were wrong about there being no father, because I'm here." He held C. C.'s family, while asking, "Will you start a family with me?"

This was one of the most embarrassing and guilt-filled moments, that C. C. had ever experienced. She decided it was time, to tell Lelouch the truth. She said, "I'm not pregnant. Last night, I ate ten pizzas, which is why my belly got bigger."

Lelouch checked the garbage can and saw ten pizza boxes. He looked back at her and said, "Your story seems to be true, but I can't believe you'd pretend to be pregnant."

C. C. replied, "I'm really sorry, darling. I was embarrassed, because I ate more pizzas than anybody ever should. I've been a terrible girlfriend and liar."

Lelouch embraced C. C. while saying, "I always think you're the best girlfriend. A lie doesn't change that. After all, I've lied to dozens of people." He kissed C. C.

A thought came into C. C.'s head. She smirked and said, "Since you asked to start a family with me, that means you want us to settle down, don't you?"

Lelouch blushed and nervously replied, "That's not true."

C. C. had an amused look on her face, while responding, "Now, you've become the liar."

Lelouch nervously chuckled, while checking his cellphone. He found out that Diethard had told hundreds of people, about the "pregnancy." He and C. C. facepalmed. They laughed it off, while holding hands. They didn't know what their future would be like, but they knew they'd always be together.


End file.
